creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Joy
Bio: Arianna (Nickname: Ari) Lucide grew up being a Transgender, Bisexual '''girl until she was 15 years old. At that time, her family payed more attention to her older sister, and get bullied for being who she is, which is being a goth. When she had enough, she ended up murdering everyone she one knew. The police caught her, and took her to an Asylum where she was put at. Due to that, she ended up having Amnesia and started going crazy. She killed everyone in the Asylum with a chainsaw , and made the Asylum her home. She goes by the name Killer Joy ever since. Ari wears a '''Straitjacket, but when she killed everyone, she broke the jacket and her arms are free. For bottom, she wears goth pants, and some boots that only reach to the knees. Around her neck is a black collar. For her eyes, there are actually regular eyes, its just the mascara is dripping down her face. Her hair is black, but at the bottom of her hair, its dyed with blue hair dye. Powers/Weapons: Killer Joy use a chainsaw '''with her initials "KJ" on it. Attacks: *Chainsaw - She can slash the opponent with her chainsaw *Charge - She can charge at her opponent with her chainsaw going off *Screamer - She can scream at her opponent which make them get some damage *Punchies - She can punch her opponent *Kickie Flips - She can do multiple flips which can damage the opponent, depends on how good the flip is. *Breaking Bones - With enough strength of hers, she can break one of the bones of the opponent *Laughing Allusion - When she laughs, the opponent will get dizzy, which gives the player enough time to attack her opponent Special Moves: *She can smash the chainsaw into her opponent. While its going off, making a lot of blood coming out of her opponent. With that, a lot of damage will happen to her opponent. Creepy Finisher: *Disembodied - When the opponent's down, she'll get on the opponent, leaving the screen staring at anything, Then the camera will point down at the disembodied opponent. *Bye Bye - Joy will chop off the opponent's head and laugh insanely while showing the head to the camera. Friendship: Killer Joy will give you a handshake and intoduce herself with laughing her head off. Poses: *Intro Pose - Killer Joy will appear and says "Today's your lucky day, buddy!" and starts her chainsaw. *Victory Pose - Killer Joy will laugh unstopping, and says " I WON!" multiple times. *Ending Pose - Killer Joy will look at the camera, starts her chainsaw, and says "You're Next!" and laughs out of control. Winning Quotes: *"Don't feel bad, I'm gonna make you happy!" *"Gotcha!" *laughs Arcade Intro: Being less happy than usual, Joy wants to be a normal girl but doesn't know how now that she's a '''crimanal. That is until she heard a god that's gathering people to fight, and whoever is the winner, they'll get their wish granted. Joy sign up immediately when she heard the news. Ending: After defeating''' Mr. Creepypasta', Joy got her wish granted and became a normal girl and walked back to her home. When she did, she found a man name Dark Link and another girl name Ace, forming a team of outcast of creepypasta, and wanted her to join the tem. She did, and became an '''creepypasta outcast' with a new family. Theme: Killer Joy theme song: Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters